Harry Potter Year Six
by Christi-McIntyre
Summary: Harry Potter is in his sixth year and finds out about a half blood prince.Also there is a new girl at Hogwarts and a new DADA teacher.Pairings:HGRW DMPP etc. a new couple also involving Harry.RomanceAdventureAction.This is my first fanfic so R&R!
1. The Pick Up

Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline or the characters in this story except for the new girl. (I'm not going to spoil it!) J.K. Rowling owns the others.

Chapter 1:

The Pick Up

Harry Potter awoke at midnight with his scar on his forehead throbbing. He had dreamt of...he couldn't remember. Hedwig was tapping on Harry's bedroom window, with a letter attached to her leg. Harry let her in and she flew onto Harry's shoulder. Harry untied the parcel. It read:

_'Hiya Harry, how are you mate? How are the muggles treating you? Dad spoke to Dumbledore and he said that you could come and stay for the rest of the summer. The muggles can't prevent you from coming so dad will be coming to pick you up at 9 o' clock today. Make sure you're ready by then._

_Ron'_

It was about time! Harry had been waiting all summer for that letter. Ever since Moody threatened the Dursley's they had been frightened to do or come near him and it was getting annoying! Harry didn't and couldn't go back to sleep after he found out he was finally going to the burrow. So instead, he packed his school stuff and got ready for the Weasley's to pick him up.

After he finished, it was already 7 o'clock in the morning. Harry re-checked his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything:books, homework, robes, socks, quills, parchment, Hedwig, owl treats, and cage. Harry checked them off and put Hedwig in her cage and fed her.

Harry took all his stuff downstairs as quietly as he could. To Harry's surprise, the Dursley's were already up and dressed. Harry said good morning.

Uncle Vernon asked shakedly, "What arrrrrrrrre you do...do...doing?"

"I was just informed that the Weasley's will be picking me up at 9 o'clock today," Harry stated.

"Ok," Uncle Vernon said a little less shaken up.

Harry went into the kitchen and made himself breakfast consisting of: scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. He finished his breakfast at 8 o'clock. Harry went back into the living room and wondered how the Weasley's would be picking him up this time. Harry heard a car engine at exactly 9 o'clock. He looked outside a window and saw a black, ministry car.

Harry rushed outside and greeted Mr.Weasley, "Hi Mr.Weasley, how are you?"

"Fine, fine. You ready to go Harry?" Mr.Weasley asked.

"Yeah, let me just go get my trunk and Hedwig," Harry answered.

Harry went to go get his trunk and said goodbye to the Dursley's. He put his trunk into the car and put Hedwig into the backseat. To Harry's surprise the rest of the Weasley clan and Hermione were in the car along with a girl that Harry didn't know. Harry greeted everyone and asked who she was.

She answered Harry herself, "My name is Christi McIntyre. I am new to Hogwarts even though I will be in sixth year. I was home schooled before now. My parents couldn't teach me anymore because they are not skilled enough."

Harry was gapping at her. He had never heard of someone being home schooled. Also, Harry thought she was beautiful with her brown hair and brown eyes. Harry thought that Christi's face was glowing. He thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Harry tried to say something but couldn't say anything because his tongue was tied so he just stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

When they got to the burrow, Mrs. Weasley went over and hugged Harry to where he couldn't breath. Christi said that Mrs.Weasley should let go, as Harry was turning a dark red. Mrs.Weasley quickly let go and went inside the burrow.

Author's Note: I know the chapter is short and a little boring but it's the beginning of the story and this is my first fanfic so give it a chance. The story will get better. I will not update until I get at least 3 reviews. So, read and review!


	2. The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline or the characters in this story except for Christi McIntyre. J.K. Rowling owns the others.

Author's Note: Thank you all who have reviewed, most especially to Coral Grace, who was the first one to review.

Coral Grace: I'm glad I got you interested in my story, especially since you usually read Snape fanfics. Thank you for pointing out the spelling mistakes, I have just corrected them.

Also, thanks to Jersey Princess, who was the second person to review.

Jersey Princess:I can't believe your "mate" Beth likes Draco Mafloy! Me personally, I think Ron should end up with Parvati. But, he might end up with someone else. Also, (lol, second time I typed that!) Don't worry, mine won't go H/G, which is Harry and Ginny right? Anywayz, what is a beta-reader? Remember this is my first fanfic so I don't know alot of stuff. What does KIU mean? And, what does E.G. mean? (Boy am I stupid or what? But, I don't know! Really and truelly!) I read two of your stories. One was the song contest thing. The other was... I can't remember. Oh well.

Also, the character Christi McIntyre is not based on me. (Even though I have brown hair and brown eyes, I wanted to make the character that was like Hermione but also not like her.) I could not think of a different name so I just used mine. I wanted to give a twist to the story by adding a person somewhat like Hermione Granger, except more likeable, mostly by being a happy-go-lucky person instead of a strict, know-it-all, tadil-teller person. (I don't know how to spell it, so deal with it!) LOL! READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 2:

The Secret

When Harry and Ron were going up stairs to Ron's room, Harry asked why Christi was there.

"Didn't she tell you? Ever since she got here, she has been talking non-stop!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really? She barely talked at all in the car," Harry questioned.

"That's because she is shy at first, like how Ginny was with you and now, as you can tell, Ginny talks non-stop to you," Ron said.

"Ginny does not talk non-stop. Maybe it seems that way for you because you are around her a lot more. As a matter of fact, I think you like Christi and that's why you hate her so much and think she talks non-stop," Harry realized.

"I do not like Christi! I hate her because she is annoying!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ok, fine, don't admit it. But you two better not bicker like you do with Hermione!" Harry said.

When they got upstairs, Harry unpacked his stuff and went back downstairs. Fred and George met up with Harry on the stairs.

Fred said, "So, what do you think?"

"What do I think of what?" Harry asked puzzled.

"What do you think of Christi!" George asked.

"I don't care what Ron says! I think she is nice and not annoying whatsoever," Harry exclaimed.

"What did Ronnikins say?" George asked Harry.

"He said she was annoying, it's obvious," Fred answered George.

"Where did he get that from?" asked Fred and George together.

"Ron said she talks non-stop. Is it true?" Harry asked, curiousity taking over.

"Of course not! Ronnikins is just jealous because Christi..." then Fred trailed off.

"Because Christi...what?" Harry inquired.

"We aren't allowed to tell," Fred and George said.

"Why not?" Harry asked more curiously.

"Because Christi made us sware not to or else she would turn us to toads and take over the jokeshop," Fred said quietly.

"Damn it, another year without knowing anything!" Harry yelled.

"We're going to go now before she finds out we told you as much, as we told you," and they ran off.

Mrs. Weasley was finally herself again after hugging Harry almost to his death. She thought that Harry didn't have to worry about You-Know-Who killing him if she kept hugging him like that. Mrs.Weasley called everyone down for lunch. Harry went into the dinning room along with every else. Christi was across from him and Hermione was on his right while Ron was at the end of the table, not wanting to speak to Harry.

Harry whispered to Hermione, "So, why is she here again?"

"Because Ron was the first person she knew of that went to Hogwarts. She and her parents just moved here and they didn't know anything about how to get to Hogwarts or where to get her school stuff or anything. Ron and Christi met by Dumbledore. He thought that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would help them out, considering they helped you get on platform nine and three quarters. I met Christi when I came to the burrow. By the way, is it me or am I the only one who thinks Ron likes Christi?" Hermione said, talking really fast.

"No you're not the only one. I stated that he liked her to Ron but he denied it and said she was annoying," Harry answered.

"Ron is always stupid when it comes to his own feelings," Hermione said and they both laughed.

A whole week had gone without Harry talking to Christi fearing that he would embarass himself. Harry had been thinking one evening about what Fred and George said or didn't say. Harry thought he would never find out what the secret was so he just went to sleep.

Author's Note:I know the story is going very slow, sometimes day by day or week by week, but that is how I want it! LOL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	3. Owl Post

Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline or the characters in this story except for Christi McIntyre. J.K. Rowling owns the others.

Author's Note:I am so sorry I have not updated in...a while, but final exams are coming up so I have been very busy...um...studying and semester reviews and stuff like that. Also, it has been hard to put alot of detail and change my thoughts of what I want this chapter to be about into sentences...and words. So...yeah. As you can see, I have changed my story summary and parts of chapter one and I have changed chapter two. I totally messed up the ending. You will have to read the revised ending of chapter two so you won't be lost. So without further ado, Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince!

Chapter 3:

Owl Post

Harry woke up, got dress, battled with his hair and lost, and went down for breakfast. In the middle of breakfast seven barn owls came swooshing through the window all of them helping carry an irregular shaped package and five of the seven carrying letters. The letters were Ginny, Ron, Harry, Christi, and Hermione's booklists. Ron, Harry, Christi, and Hermione's letters were thicker than everybody else's. Harry looked at the irregular package and saw that it was for him. He opened a note attached to the package, it said:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Since Mrs. Umbridge is not a professor at Hogwarts anymore then you are therefore back on the Griffindor quidditch team. Also, I have finally got your Firebolt unlocked from those shackels Mrs. Umbridge put on it. I congratulate you on becoming the Griffindor quidditch captain, that is if you are willing to be the captain. Send a reply saying if you want to or not. You are the best for the part of Griffindor's quidditch captain so hopefully you will accept the job._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Harry quickly opened the package and there lay his Firebolt in the wrappings. Harry was overcome with joy. He lifted up his Firebolt and bent down to throw the wrappings away when he discovered, laying in the wrappings, the Griffindor quidditch captain badge. Harry gulped as Ron glanced at Harry and saw the badge. Harry knew Ron was already jealous of him for being famous and all, and this would make Ron more jealous of Harry for stealing Ron's dream of becoming the Griffindor quidditch team captain.

Christi looked up and congratulated Harry on being choosen for the Griffindor quidditch team captain. Mrs. Weasley and everyone else then noticed the badge and then Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry and started hugging and kissing him and congratulating him on becoming captain. Hermione got tensed up because she also knew about Ron's jealous and dream of becoming quidditch captain. Everyone else was surrounding Harry and congratulating and slapping him on the back. Out of all of the confusion, Ron had dissappeared into his room. Harry had also seen Christi go upstairs, following Ron. Harry was stuck in the kitchen for God knows how many hours.

As for Ron and Christi, they were both in Ron's room talking. Ron burst into his bedroom, not knowing he was followed, and jumped on his bed, thinking about Harry becoming Griffindor's quidditch captain. Then someone knocked on the door.

Ron yelled, "Leave me alone!"

"Are you sure?" Christi responded.

Ron recognized Christi's voice and said to come in.

"I thought you were someone else," Ron said.

"Well you were mistaken," Christi said. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Ron answered, a little too hurriedly.

"It is about Harry becoming quidditch captain, isn't it?" (Christi)

"That obvious huh?" (Ron)

"Not really, I'm just smart." (Christi)

"Yeah, sure," Ron muttered.

"What did you say?" (Christi)

"Nothing." (Ron)

"Well, at least Harry didn't get Head Boy." (Christi)

"It's not like I got head boy." (Ron)

"How do you know that, when you didn't even look in your parcile?" Christi asked, grinning widely. Christi took out something from her pocket. It was a head boy badge. She handed it to Ron.

"How did you get it?" Ron asked bewildered.

"I saw it drop out of your parcile when you looked over Harry's shoulder. You left before anyone could even congratulate you or before you could even find out that you got made head boy. Well, congratulations!" Christi exclaimed. Ron was speechless.

Downstairs, a screamed was heard. Ron and Christi, sensing danger, ran downstairs. They found that Hermione was the one screaming and she was waving around a head girl badge. Ron, still holding his Head Boy badge, was found out for everyone to know that he was made head boy, thanks to Hermione. Mrs. Weasley was in the best mood she had ever been in in her whole entire life. She was so proud.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long with updating but I have been extremely busy. Well, R&R!


End file.
